Knight of Ice
by CaitieTea
Summary: This is the story of Iceland, a knight of the Nordics, and how he saves the kingdom from an evil force. Sound cheesy? I tried. the story is much better than this so don't worry! Sit back, relax and go on an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope it's okay. There will be multiple chapters and I'll try my best to post them on time! This story has no intensions of couples, so its NOT a love story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Oww…. How much longer till King Netherlands house?" I asked.

"Stop complaining. We'll get there when we get there." Norway replied sternly. Hi, my name is Iceland, and I'm a Knight of the Nordics. Right now I'm on duty with my older brother, Norway, and we're escorting Princess Belgium back King Netherlands house, for she had been visiting ours. We had been riding our horses since dawn and as the day progressed, the sun had gotten hotter and my sheath had gotten heavier. We were walking at a steady pace, with Belgium riding between us.

"I'm aching all over." I complained. Norway muttered something under his breath.

"Well you know, I could do with a break myself. Hey look, you can see a brook through the trees! Let's stop there!" Belgium requested. I had heard that brooks like these were a traveller's best friend, and since we were still quite far from our destination, it would be a good idea to rest.

"Of course your highness." I said gladly.

When we arrived, we realised that it wasn't a brook, but a large crystal clear lake.

"Whoa!" Belgium exclaimed. It's good that she gets excitement from the simple things in life. The water was smooth as silk and sparkling with the sun's reflection. As Norway helped her down from her horse, I threw my sheath and gloves on the shady grass and collapsed down beside them. There was a nice cool breeze brushing the grass. I closed my eyes and listened to the nature around us. When I reopened them, standing right above me was Norway. And I can tell you he did not look pleased.

"You know better than to complain around royalty, It makes us seem like we can't even handle a simple horse ride. You should have never come with us. You're too weak and young to be a knight in the first place!" He scolded.

"It's not called complaining, it's called having an opinion! Besides, King Denmark said I could be a Knight, so I am!" I said smugly. I closed my eyes and smirked. He can tell me what he wants, but I'll only listen to half of it. Before I could even sigh, a long, heavy object came crashing down onto my stomach. It was Norway's sheath, with the sword still inside of it.

"OWWW! What was that for!?" I yelled as I sat up and clenched my stomach. He sat down beside me.

"If you don't want it to happen again then you'll treat me with more respect. I may be your brother but I'm also your teacher." He smirked back. It was true. He was teaching me how to be a Knight, and I guess I kinda deserved it.

"Whatever, I'm going down to the lake." I stated. I walked over to where Princess Belgium stood, who was refreshing herself with the coolness of the still water. I knelt down by the lake myself and scooped up a handful of water, tipping it into my mouth. It instantly refreshed me. Princess Belgium stood looking out over the water.

"Isn't it just amazing?" She sighed. She was mesmerised by the crystal water, but there was something else in her eyes. She looked troubled.

"Iceland, can I tell you something? I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling. It's been with me all day, and I just can't figure out what it is." She stated.

"May I suggest it's the anticipation on seeing your brother, King Netherlands?" I spoke in a formal tone. But I was surprised, for I myself had actually been feeling quite strange. Great minds think alike?

"Maybe, I just… I just don't know." She said with a worried tone.

"Your Highness, are you ready to move on?" Norway asked as he approached us. Belgium Instantly perked up.

"Yes, I just can't wait to see my big brother!" She said with excitement in her voice, hiding her worry. I sighed as the pain from riding was already killing my legs, and having to ride for however much longer was just going to make it worse. I missed the snow. We mounted the horses and took off at a steady walk, when something caught my eye. Something in the bushes. I spun around and saw nothing but the path behind us and the growth around us. I could've sworn something was there. Something dark.

"Iceland, Is something wrong?" asked Norway. He was always worried about me. He thought I was too young to be a Knight.

"I thought I saw something. It looked large..." I trailed off. Norway immediately started to look around, scouting the area with his dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure? Nothing large could be hiding with this day light. It's probably just the shadows." Norway confirmed. But I swore something was actually there. But maybe he's right. We set off for the next leg of the journey, walking at a steady pace. I decided to relax a bit and just enjoy the warmth of the day.

It was getting darker as we were approaching King Netherlands house. I hadn't seen anything else suspicious since we left the lake. As we rode along, we took the time to appreciate the end of the day with a beautiful sunset.

"Ah, what a beautiful sun set!" Princess Belgium exclaimed. It was true, the reds and the oranges mixing together, and with the golden sun just about to disappear. It was a great end to a long journey, except the fact that Norway and I would have to ride all the way back after we dropped her off. But at least we wouldn't have a princess to look after, so we would probably race each other at full speed, cutting the time to get back by more than half.

"_*Yawn* _Yup! It's one of the best I've seen in this kingdom." I added. Norway glared at me as if to say _'Mind your manners around royalty!'_ Princess Belgium could read his thoughts, even though he kept a straight face.

"Oh Norway, lighten up! It's not like I'm going to have you executed for having a nice time!" She chirped. He sighed, then looked up and gave a slight smile.

"I guess you're right." He said. Princess Belgium giggled like a little child. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the horses walking. The rhythm of their steps relaxed me and I suddenly realised how tired I actually am. As my mind was accidentally slipping into sleep I heard a shrill noise. It was coming fast. The noise of a galloping black stallion letting out a panicked whinny. It had no rider and a rope was dangling around its fast moving feet.

"Princess Belgium loo-! " I was too late. The horse had bolted into the side of Princess Belgium's horse, throwing her off, and before we could do anything to save her, she hit the ground. She yelled out in pain as she grabbed her lower leg. Norway jumped off his horse and immediately came to her aid.

"My leg! It hurts so much!" She said through her cries.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you," Norway comforted. "Ice, go after that horse!" He ordered.

"Right!" I yelled as I galloped off after the runaway horse. As I raced down the open track, a rush of adrenaline raced through my blood. The wind was blowing through my soft, white hair and my sheath lightly thumping on my back in rhythm with my horse's steps. I hadn't gone this fast in a long time, and boy did it feel good. As I slowly gained ground on the other horse, I reached my pale hand out to the loose flailing rope. As I lunged forward to grab it, the racing black stallion darted off into a thinner, overgrown forest track. I lost my balance and started to fall forward. I would have hit the ground, but my own mare had quickly changed directions and was now getting ready to further give chase. I thumped into her side, allowing me to grab the reigns and take control. We darted down the track, as fast as the growth would allow us. But things suddenly changed. Through the trees I saw the dark human-like shadow from before. I don't know what did it, but the next thing I knew was that I was being thrown from the saddle of my horse, and was hurtling towards the ground. As I met the ground, my vision struck to black.

I awoke lying on the ground, covered in dust. As I started to lift myself up, I winced in pain. It was a hard fall, but I don't think anything was broken. As I took a second to gather my strength, I noticed a dark patch on the ground. It was a decent sized pool of dark blood. I placed my hand onto my head, only to be greeted by a stinging sensation as my fingers touched my skin. I felt the blood dripping down my cheek only to fall from my jaw and joining the pool. As I got to my feet, there were silhouettes of the trees branching out onto the path. I looked up to see the night sky, with the full moon to one side. I was in shock from seeing the amount of blood I had lost. I was shaking all over and my breaths were stuttered. The runaway stallion was no were to be seen, let alone my own horse. There was only one thing I could do. I started to slowly limp my way back to where I last saw Norway and Belgium. But before I could walk very far, I heard a voice. A familiar voice. It was Norway.

"ICELAND! ARE YOU HERE? IIICE!" Norway shouted. Soon enough I could see a glow from his lantern. In his other hand the reins of two horses, which were calmly walking behind him.

"Over here!" I coughed. The dust from the track had settled in my lungs making it hard to speak.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" Belgium said in a concerned tone as they jogged over towards me. I was pleased to see that Belgium had recovered, but the looks on their faces scared me. It was a look of horror, like they had just seen a ghost.

"What on Earth happened?! You look like you've just been shot in the head!" Norway exclaimed as he touched my head, trying to see where the wound was based. The blood was now trailing down the side of my thin nose.

"The black figure from earlier, I saw it again. It wasn't just a shadow…." I trailed off as I was overcome by dizziness. My legs gave way as I collapsed in exhaustion. Norway was luckily there to catch me before I hit the ground. He slung my arm over his shoulder and held my side, supporting me upright.

"Let me help!" Belgium stated with concern.

"Princess, don't trouble your-,"

"He helped protect me, now I'll help protect him." Belgium announced interrupting Norway.

"Well if you really want to, you can help by taking the horses ahead and finding a place to set up a fire. We'll wait for guards to find us and they'll take it from there." Norway ordered.

"Right!" Belgium agreed. I'd never thought I'd hear the day when Norway would order higher-up's around. As Belgium scouted ahead with the horses, Norway and I started to slowly start walking. But not for long. At first my vision started getting fuzzier and the noises around me muffled. My body soon became loose as I was once more about to lose consciousness. I could hear Norway calling out my name. And out of nowhere in the distance, a large violet light shot up from the ground, with a fierce wind blowing against us. The dark figure was there again. As my own vision faded to black, a battle was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! This took me a while to write but I did it! In this chapter there is a part where it talks about Sweden and Finland. That came to inspiration due to a manga strip i found. So you can read that for more of a visual experience. I Did NOT draw the manga i simply found it! **** 1514170**

* * *

****It was early morning at the castle, Denmark's castle to be exact. The sun was streaking through the large arching windows of the castle infirmary, shining down onto the row of empty medical beds. As the sun danced on my eyelids, I peacefully awoke, rolling onto my side. I wouldn't have remembered the previous events of last night, if it wasn't for the quick realisation of my surroundings.

"Morning sleepy head." A voice behind me spoke. I rolled over onto my back, surprised that I didn't notice him earlier. It was Hong Kong, the palace gardener and one of my closest friends. He was slouched back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Huh? What happened? Where's Nor, and why are you here?" I asked. I looked around trying to see if Nor was in a bed beside me, or even on the other side of the room. He wasn't. Maybe he didn't get hurt.

"Nice to see you too," Hong joked. "But if you want answers for your questions, you'll have to see King Denmark. He's the one who saved your butt." He revealed.

"Right, I'll head over there right now." I stated as I pulled back my sheets. My head was now throbbing with every heartbeat, but I didn't care, I needed to know what's going on.

"Woah woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?" Hong Kong asked. I paused and sighed as I realised what he was thinking.

"You're in no condition to be running around a castle in medical robes. You. Stay here." He said pointing at me, then the bed.

"I'll be back with some breakfast, so rest up. Oh, you may also get a visitor." He advised. A visitor? I wonder who. I sighed as I return to my original position, positioning the pillows to an upright position. Hong may seem like the bossy type, but he's really a caring person. I looked up at the windows. The sky was blue, with white clouds streaking the sky. A few birds were sitting in the branches of an old tree. It was a large oak tree with branches perfect for climbing. The leaves that rested on top were layered thick and green with health. It had been like this ever since I was little. It was planted as a symbol of the New Kingdom, Denmark's Kingdom. I remember when I was a kid, Nor would take me out to play beneath it. From hiding behind its large roots, to finding creatures in the bark. We would sit in the branches and feel the breeze on our faces, thinking nothing would ever bring us down. I smiled to myself at these thoughts. I loved those days. *THUMP* My trail of thought was suddenly broken. I looked over to the door, where it seems like somebody just ran into it.

"OW! I thought this was supposed to be open!" A gruff voice growled. I laughed at their stupidity. With a slight creak, the door opened slightly and my visitor took flight. It was Mr Puffin, my right hand man, well puffin, who came with me almost everywhere. We argue and bicker most of the time, but when things get serious we can practically read each other's minds and get the job done. So this is who Hong Kong meant by a visitor.

"Nice to see your awake! How're you holdin' up?" He squawked.

"Oh I'm fine. What brings YOU here?" I replied. He looked taken back and offended by my question.

"Isn't a puffin aloud to see how his buddy's doin'? I'm offended! But i was going to tell you that King Denmark wants to see you immediately. So get movin'!" He revealed.

"Ice isn't going anywhere." Hong Kong stated over Mr Puffins outstretched wing. We both turned and jumped. How long had he been there?! He was carrying a tray with a small arrangement of breakfast foods.

"He's injured if your tiny brain hadn't noticed. He needs rest and breakfast." He sounds like a mother.

"No need to get over protective. I was just following orders!" Mr Puffin retaliated. I would have personally followed Mr Puffin, due to my own curiosity. But I think resting for now is the best idea.

It was two in the afternoon, and the castle had woken up and was now filled with busy workers making their daily routines. I was now in new 'armour', well that's what we call it. Our outfits consist of a few bits of shiny metal protecting our shoulders and boots, while the rest is just fancy adventure gear, belts and bags. I don't know what Denmark was thinking when he designed our Knights uniform, but I guess it beats the stereotypical knight armour. As I walked along a long, carpet covered hallway, two maids were popping in and out of rooms that were dotted along the corridor, straightening up the contents with quick precision. I couldn't stand doing the same thing day in day out, especially under orders. For me, each new day should be an adventure, at your own free will. But what I hadn't realised, is that I had stopped stock still in the middle of the hallway. I was too deep in thought, trying to convince myself it would all be okay.

"A bit spacey are ya? Don't worry; I'm sure Norway's fine!" Mr Puffin squawked from my shoulder. I looked to the large door at the end of the hallway, where the throne room was placed.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." I replied as we came closer to the door. I pushed the heavy wooden door open, to reveal a large, heavily guarded room. As I walked along the blue strip of carpet that had continued from the hallway behind us, there lying lazily across a detailed throne, was King Denmark. He turned his head towards us and grinned, swivelling into a sitting position. Standing beside the throne quietly was King Netherlands. Obviously signalling that they had been conversing.

"Your Majesty." I said as a knelt down, standing back up almost immediately. I then bowed quickly to King Netherlands who didn't seem that impressed, or happy.

"Happy to see you're fine and dandy!" He said with a slight chuckle. But this attitude soon changed as he realised the situation had to be revealed.

"So I guess you've come to find out where Norway, even Princess Belgium, is right." He said in a serious tone, resting his head onto his tightly closed fist.

"That, and because you wanted to see me. But it looks like that's why you called me here in the first place." I spoke. So obviously something was wrong, and I was scared to think what. But what I heard next, well, I wasn't prepared for it at all.

"The thing is, we don't know where they are." He said, looking down to the floor. The shock hit me. I may have lost my only brother.

"When we found you, it was just you, lying there unconscious. There were patterns all over the ground, probably made by magic, so we can only guess what happened." He explained.

"Trust me, we sent out search parties, they're still out there now. If it wasn't for your steed, we wouldn't have known that anything had happened to you guys. She's a trusty horse, you're lucky to have her." He tried to comfort me. But there was a painful feeling, growing larger in my chest. I felt, lonely. Memories came back from when I was younger, when Norway would go out on duty for days, sometimes a whole week, without returning to the castle. I would cry, and I wouldn't come out of my room until he came home. But he couldn't just be dead, he was out there somewhere. But the world is a large place, and time could be running out. My throat tightened. Before Denmark could say anything more, I turned and started walking. I looked to the ground. I can't cry, I can't cry, I won't cry, but I will cry. Stop, stop, STOP! My eyes welled up with tears as I left the room.

"Iceland, ICE! COME BACK HERE!" Denmark yelled, standing up from his throne. But I didn't turn back, not now. Mr Puffin was now flying by my side as I jogged through the maze of a castle.

"Buddy! Hey're you okay?" He asked.

"Just go away." I stated. He stopped following me and landed on a nearby side table, nearly knocking a vase of flowers off it. He knew when I needed room, and decided to keep some distance.

Back in the throne room, Denmark stood looking at the door. He sat back down and sighed. He got this way if we disobeyed orders. You see, under that pretty boy face, he has another side. A side that he won't often show. A controlling side. If he doesn't get his way, there will be a price to pay. I've only seen this side once. It was a long time ago, when we had more than two Nordic Knights. There were two others, I think their names were Sweden and Finland. One of them had got sick of the way King Denmark was ruling, so he decided to leave. Being Denmark of course, he wouldn't allow it. I remember there was some yelling and fighting, and I think Finland got stabbed at one point. But nonetheless they left, and haven't returned since.

"Why don't you go see him personally? Can't you see he's upset and worried?" Hong Kong, who had been watching from the side, said. Hong wasn't afraid of King Denmark, never had been.

"QUIET! You will NOT tell me what to do! Now get back to your duties or there will be consequences!" Denmark yelled back. As Hong Kong made his leave, Netherlands spoke.

"But maybe he is right. Maybe you should go see Iceland. You may not be related by blood, but you are still brothers."

Denmark looked down at his feet, then rose.

"Guards, show King Netherlands to the lounge. Also prepare some tea." He said looking over to a maid. As everyone started to walk off in their different directions, Denmark walked straight ahead. He was going to see Iceland.

I lay on my bed, with my face in my pillow. When I got back to my room, I had broken down and started to quietly cry. But my tears had run out, and I was now thinking about anything I could do to help the situation. My thoughts and worries were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ice. It's me Denmark. Don't worry I'm not angry." He said softly. I quickly wiped my face on my sleeves, but it was no use. Denmark opened the door quietly and sat down at my bench. Mr Puffin had also followed him into my room and was now perched on my bed.

"Sorry for yelling before. I may have been a little insensitive." He spoke.

"You've been crying huh?" He said while leaning a little closer. I told you it was no use. I buried my face further into my pillow.

"You probably think I'm just an immature baby. Norway was right; I'm too young to be a Knight." I mumbled

"Nope. It takes a real man to cry." He comforted. We sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, since I'm no good at this comforting stuff I'm going to get straight to the point. I would have suggested it earlier but King Netherlands was all against it. He wants it done 'professionally'. So it's our little secret okay?" He announced. I nodded. What could Denmark be thinking? What would Netherlands disagree with?

"I'm thinking, how would you, and Mr Puffin of course, like to go on your own little rescue mission?" He suggested with a smile. My face immediately lit up.

"It'll be a chance to prove your worthiness of your title. And if you succeed, you get Norway back as well." Denmark stated. I looked up to Mr Puffin, who nodded. I looked King Denmark in the eyes and said,

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

OMG guys! I entered the first two chapters in a fanfic contest and I won! YAY!

* * *

After I'd cleaned up my tear stained face, we got straight into work. We sat by candle light around a small round table in my room, discussing my every move. It was now almost midnight and we'd planned quite a lot so far. Maps, parchment, quills and ink sat on this table, recording what was going to be a very important event.

"So, there's this nice inn in this town that'll surely accommodate a weary knight. Oh I almost forgot, if you go down this side alley behind this shop that sells leather goods, there's this professional blacksmith that practically no one knows about! I tend to stop by every chance I can and get my blade repaired!" Denmark babbled on again. He was getting really into this secret rescue mission, like he felt as if he was coming too. But behind all this was the sad reason I was going in the first place. I had lost concentration through listening to all these instruction and was looking off into the darkness that filled the corners of my room.

"Hey Ice, you okay? We can stop for tonight if you're tired." He said considerately. I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"No, let's continue. We need this plan urgently." I said with determination. As I spoke I accidentally rubbed my eyes, obviously stating that my body was in need of sleep. But my brain thought different.

"Well by the looks of it your already half asleep. Ya can't hide it from me! I'm the King!" Denmark pointed out.

"Well I'm not tired, okay? This is important!" I argued

"Says the person with dribble on their chin. I bet you didn't notice that huh?" He pointed out. I blushed slightly and quickly wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Look Icey, you've had a big day. Your body needs rest. We'll finish the plans tomorrow night. Same time same place." He spoke as he stood up, folding and rolling the plans into neat piles.

"Hang onto these. They'll be safe here." He instructed. I rested my head on my folded arms as Denmark walked to the door.

"Well, goodnight." He said as he exited the room.

"Night." I said, now completely obvious about being exhausted. I stared at the pile of parchment on the table, wondering If this whole thing would even work. I'm only 17, and the worlds a big place. I stood up and placed the pile on one of my higher shelves. No chance of anyone finding it now…As I blew out the candle, moonlight filled the room. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but after they did, the world seemed to be flooded with light. It was beautiful. I looked up to stars, and prayed. I prayed about how beautiful the world was, how kind my friends are, and for the safety of Norway, especially Norway. I turned and lay on my bed, hoping I could think about things. But exhaustion overwhelmed my body and I drifted off to a safe, happy place. Hopefully the morning would bring a greater day. 

I awoke, and the cold morning breeze brushed across my cheek, sending a shiver down my back. I had left the window open so the evening breeze would fill my room, and over power the heat. As I buried my face deeper into my cushion, I realised, it was summer. My eyes shot open at this abnormality as I sat up straight. Wrapping my blanket around my shoulders to shield me from the cold, I walked over to the window at a hurried pace. I looked out, only to be greeted with a white expanse, covering the hills and castle walls. It was snow. But why the hell would it be snowing in the middle of summer?! I looked over to where Mr Puffin was trying his best to conserve what body heat he had left by burying himself under a cushion on a chair.

"Mr Puffin!" I said in urgency.

"Yep?" He weakly cawed from under the pillow.

"I'd thought you might like to know that it's snowing outside…..in the middle of summer." I added at the end. He poked his head out and shivered, then flew over and landed on the frost covered window ledge. He panned the scenery, and then looked at me.

"I think we'd better tell King Denmark."

"I have a feeling he already knows…" I replied. What a dumb thing for Mr Puffin to say. You'd have to be blind to not be able to see it.

As we winded our way through the hallways, the whole castle seemed to be frozen in time. The cold had caught us all off guard, and so no proper heating had been arranged. There was barely anyone around, and the only sound was my own footsteps echoing off the stone walls. We arrived in the Throne room to find a rugged up Denmark pacing across the room in what seemed to be a deep thought, obviously very concerned over the weather.

"King Denmark." I broke the silence. He looked over to me with worried eyes.

"Uh, Iceland. I think it's about time I told you a few secrets." He explained sheepishly. My eyes lit up with these words. I always thought I never knew the whole truth, like I was only living on the surface.

"Well, I'm guessing you already know about Norway having powers." He started. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Turns out uh, God how do I put this…turns out your brother helps keep balance of uh…like the weather and seasons and stuff. In particular summer!" Denmark frantically tried to explain.

"He's, uh, like Mother Nature's right hand man, in the summer department! Yeah that's it!" He finally concluded.

"Why are you going to all this trouble to find the words to explain. It's not that difficult you realise?" I said bluntly. It's not like I knew about how Norway's had such importance, I just didn't want to be treated like a kid anymore.

"Well, there is one word that sums it all up, but it's big and I didn't think you would know the definition." He retaliated.

"And what might that be?" I questioned.

"An Eletalthermbre." He recited.

"A who what?" I questioned. Well that was unexpectedly large.

"Told you it was big!" He snickered. "So since summer has gone all who-whack, it means something is wrong with Norway. Either he's hurt or he could even be…"

"Don't even think like that!" I forcefully yelled. I stood in a defensive way, crossing my arms and anger across my face. How dare he say that. Norway's too good to get himself killed. But it was probably a mistake displaying myself in such a manner. My attitude changed Denmark as well. He didn't speak for a few moments, but his face….

"You need to start facing the situation Iceland! NO ONE can be 100% sure of what happened, even you! For all we know he COULD be dead! But I'm still letting you look for him. Still letting you believe he's okay. Soon, life will pick you up by the collar, and dump you back of the ground. And you'll realise that you're lying to yourself….because no one knows for sure." I took a step back, in a mild shock. His words yet to break the ice and sink in. He turned for the door, but looked over his shoulder.

"You are dismissed." He spoke. But I was never invited anyway.

"HYAH!" I yelled as my sword sliced the still dummy. It split into two and collapsed on the stable floor. All eyes were on me as the horses had finished eating and were curious of what this human was yelling for. The morning had only brought more snow, colder rooms and icy winds. All the fire places had been lit, but not all the rooms had one. And that's why I'm here, because the stable has a fire place for the blacksmiths. And if I had stayed in the room I was supposed to be in for any longer, my nickname would be easier to explain. Plus I had company of the non-judging type, so no more comments about my height or age, or jealous attempts from the other knights to knock me down because of my special title that WAS NOT MY FAULT I WAS GIVEN IT ITS BECAUSE I'M A COUNTRY AND YOU'RE A HUMAN. Just me, the horses, and Mr Puffin. All warm together in this smallish space. I had been in here for a good two hours and I haven't even broken a sweat yet. As a matter of fact my knuckles are still frozen. I went over to the fire place and chucked another log on the fire. The fires soon engulfed it in flame, charring the bark before consuming the rest of it. I sat and watched as the process happened, throwing all my mental worries into that hellish pit. This was one of my many weird ways of disposing my worries and clearing my mind. I mentally scrolled through them as they suffered a well-deserved fiery death. Denmark yelling at me, TICK. The ever-freaking-lasting snow, TICK. The rescue missionnnnn….. now that's something I can't just throw away. It at least still had meaning to me. It isn't something I could just forget and ignore. I stoke the fire with my sword, making the log disintegrate into smaller pieces. I refuse to say my life sucks, 'cause I know that I can get through it with time. But my luck has been standing on the edge of a cliff, and it refuses to step back.

"Hey Mr Puffin," I started

"Yup?"

"Do you think this'll all work out? Rescuing Norway and all?" I questioned

"Well are you prepared to try? Because if you don't try you can't win." He replied.

"Of course I'm prepared to try! I can't just give up." I explained.

"Well then give it your all and hope for the best." He responded.


End file.
